


Riding

by KBRC87



Series: Castle Pornado [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, Castle Pornado, F/M, Picture, Riding, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBRC87/pseuds/KBRC87
Summary: A Castle Pornado Ficlet
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Castle Pornado [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490726
Kudos: 25





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr in November 2018 for Castle Pornado.

**Riding**

**  
**

First, Kate takes control, crawls over Rick as if he’s her prey, takes him in her hand and leads him in her throbbing core.

For him that means lying still, just looking, not touching.

For now.

But he knows she needs more the longer the ride lasts, the faster and more uncontrolled her movements will be.

When he finally kneads her breasts, pinches her nipples and thrusts into her from below, she gives up her control and surrenders in her orgasm.


End file.
